


Missing You

by orphan_account



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Fanfic, aotfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's already been 10 years, but he's all I can remember. The taste of him on my body. The sweet words he would whisper in my ears. His cuddles. His presence. I miss him.A one shot story between Eren Yeager and the reader.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on AO3 so hopefully it turned out alright. It's not going to be perfect so please add any constructive criticism in the comments if you want. I'm sorry if the story feels rush, since I planned it to be a one shot story I tried to hurry the time skip and get straight into what I really wanted in the story. I also have to mention there are like 2 characters from the anime "Nana" in here. Thank you for reading.

2 songs mentioned:  
Exist For Love-Aurora  
505-Arctic Monkeys

I walk under the huge cherry blossom trees. The smell of spring in the air. The sky as blue as the ocean with very little clouds and my earbuds in, playing "Exist for Love " by Aurora. My thoughts scattered since I stayed up all night finishing a kdrama called "True Beauty". "H-Hey, you drop- mpshhuhsuhaj." "HEY!" I look behind me since I kept hearing a voice calling out to someone. A guy about 6ft tall, blue-green eyes, neatly cut hair, and ear piercings on both ears running towards me. I pull my earbuds down and as I stop walking he runs towards me, trying to catch his breath at the same time. I quickly take out my handkerchief and wipe the sweat on the side of his face. Startled, he looks up. "O-oh I'm sorry I have younger siblings so it's a habit.", I said handing my handkerchief to him so he can wipe his sweat by himself. "It's fine haha, um is this yours by any chance? I saw it slipping from your bag, so I thought it was yours." He hands out a grey keychain, with a pink butterfly, yellow flower, and the first letter of my name on it. "That is mine! Thank you so much, I must've dropped it. And I'm sorry for making you run this far." My head bowing down thanking him and apologizing to him. "It's alright, I was heading this way too.", he says. As I was putting my earbuds back in he says, "Eren, Eren Yeager is my name." I smile at him, "Y/N." Then, I proceed to put my earbuds in. I look back up and see him running up to his friends. 

-BELL RINGS-

"Welcome back to school, class! Today we will be introducing ourselves to each other and arranging the seating chart. Remember you can sit anywhere as long as there are no testing. On testing days, you have to sit in your assigned spot. Now, My name is Erwin Smith. Your teacher for this year, nice to meet you. I will be calling names now, so please introduce yourselves. Nana Komatsu...."

"Then, Eren Yeager." "Hey, so I'm Eren Yeager. My hobby is probably playing games. My favorite game is Attack On Titan. I like banana milk and soccer." "Thank you Eren. Lastly, we have Y/N." "Hi. Y/N. Umm, I like strawberry milk." "Okay then, let's start arranging the seating chart. Will anyone like to be in charge of it?" "Sensei, I'll do it.", a voice calls out. A guy, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and lots of piercings call out. "Thanks Nobuo.", Smith-sensei says. I watch as his 5'4" stature walks up to the front of the class. He rips some paper and writes numbers on them. "Okay I'm done. Can I please have ya'll get in a line and get a number?" The entire class stands up and starts lining up. I continue sitting down as the line was still long. My earbuds back in, vibing to the same song, since I was currently addicted to this song. A finger taps on my shoulder. As I open my eyes, I see Eren smiling. I pull earbuds down and he starts talking. "You're in this class too huh." I nodded. I see the line getting shorter and stand up, trying to get in line. Eren sits down at my desk since he already got his number. I grab for a random number, 32. "What number did you get?", Eren asks me. "32" "Woah really! I got 33, right behind you by the windows Y/N". I smile at him, seeing him look excited was cute. 

-Timeskip to 6 months later-

"Y/N!", a voice calls out. "Oh HEY Mikasa! Hi Eren!" "Hi Y/N", Eren says as he smiles. I met Mikasa months ago. Apparently, she was Eren's adopted sister, which I didn't know when I first met her. Anyways, I hang out with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. They're my closest friends. "What song are you addicted to this month?", Eren asks me. "Hmm you wanna listen to it?" "Sure." I hand my place my earbuds in his ear and play the song, "505" by Arctic Monkeys. Eren and I walk together with the earbuds connected. We were heading to Armin's house to sleep over, since his parents were away from town. I look at Mikasa. There she was holding onto some snacks and standing by Eren's side. After about 10 minutes we reached Armin's house. It was a 2 story house, with a smooth white exterior, a front gate, tiny rocks in substitution for the grass and flower pots onto the side. Mikasa knocks on the door and Armin opens up. "Hi, please come in!", said Armin. "Please excuse me.", Mikasa, Eren, and I said as we enter. We head to his room, which is on the top floor to the left. His family was pretty wealthy since his father is the CEO of a famous clothing brand and his mother is a retired model. Anyways, we enter Armin's room and sit onto the floor. We open the snacks and minutes later Armin walks in with drinks on a tray. "Sorry I only have sweet tea." "It's okay", I said responding. Afterwards, we talk and play some games for hours until it was time to shower. Mikasa and I shower in the bottom bathrooms and the boys showered in the bathrooms in the top floors.

Armin's room was a little too small for the 3 of us to sleep in, especially since Eren is a giant so we all decided to camp out in the living room. He took out the futons and lied them out for us. Mikasa and Armin fell fast asleep. Eren noticed and gets out of his futon and lays down next to mine. "Isn't it cold? Come lay down with me. It'll be warmer.", I said. Eren quickly enters my futon and hugs me. "When should we tell them, we're dating Y/N?", Eren asks. I was getting drowsy so I couldn't hear him but I rub my face into his chest and hug him tightly. I could hear him chuckling and hugging me back. 

-Timeskip to 2 years later-

After a month of the sleep over, Eren and I decided to tell Mikasa and Armin we were dating. They were worried of what might happen to our friendship if we broke up, but at the end they very supportive. We're all attending Shiganshina University by now and had remain amazing friends.

"Wake up sleepy head.", I said smiling at Eren. After high school, Eren and I moved in together and I have to say it was one of my best choices ever. I love this man so much. Eren rubs his eyes and opens them slowly. "Kiss me.", he says giving me a small pout. I laugh and give him a small peck. "Another one." I give him another one and somehow it turns out to be a hundred more. Eren's hair had grown out now. He keeps it at a shoulder length and ties it into a bun when a he wants. He sits up and as I try to walk away he hugs my waist. He throws me on the bed. "Let's do it.", he said staring at my eyes. "Eren, we have lecture soon.", is aid. "Pleaseee", he said giving me his puppy eyes. I nod and he starts taking my shirt off. I use my hands to cover my eyes as I was still embarrass. This man had seen me naked so many times already, but I can never get used to it. He moves my hands and kisses them. He moves to my neck, breasts, and down to my vulva. His large hands moving up to grab my breasts. Sensitive to his touch, I let out a little moan. His tongue teasing my clit and slowly he enters it inside my hole. After a few seconds, he starts roughly playing with it which makes me moan even louder. "I-I'm going to-", I yell out. With his mouth still occupied, he says "Thep Cumsp", after saying that he moves even rougher making me come. He chuckles and moves back up to face. Eren's lips meeting mines. He starts off softly letting me catch my breath and as soon as I did, he slips his tongue in my mouth. His tongue licking every corner of my mouth and twirling with my tongue. His hand lowers down and touches my vulva. He roughly touches it and tease my clit, flicking it back and forth. Then, he enters my hole with his thick long fingers and thrusts them in and out. After coming again, he takes out his cock and slides it inside me. He groans as he enters me and fill me up. He moves me up and now I'm sitting on him. He grabs my hips and thrusts me up and down, his huge cock sliding in and out of me. He switches position again, me now leaning towards the headboard holding onto them, and he rams into me. Our moans filling the room. After finishing, we had missed our first lecture and decided to clean up the sheets. Afterwards, we dressed up and left before the beginning of our 2nd lecture. 

-Timeskip to 4 years ahead-

Eren and I had started working. He's working at K's company and I'm working at W's company, which are next to each other. We've been wanting a child so we've been working hard on that. We got married after finishing college. We just knew that we wanted to be with each other and so we got married. 

"Welcome home, honey!", Eren yells out running towards me. He was in a apron holding a spatula. I kiss his cheek and head inside. "I'm home." I go to our room and dress in something more comfortable. Eren comes inside and slides his hands around my waist, kissing my neck. I turn my head around and meet his lips. He slips my bra off and lifts my legs up wrapping them around him. He brings me to the bed and kisses me head to toe. I turn him over bringing him under me and move down to crotch. I unzip his pants and bring his raging boner out. It slaps my face and precum leaks out of it. I look up to see his face flushed. The face I love. I go down to his cock and lick it. Wrapping my tongue around his cock, bringing it down to my throat and looking up. His eyes tremble with excitement and suddenly he grabs me up and puts me down on cock. The windows were not covered and he brings me to the windows pressing my body on it. Thrusting hard into my pussy, he places his fingers on my clit and furiously rub it. His sperm enters my body, but his bulging cock did not go down. He carries me to the bed and continues to ram his cock inside my pussy. My legs were now shaking in the air and we did not finish until another 3 round. The food were now cold, but he puts his t shirt on me and carries me to the kitchen. Eren heats up the food and feeds me. His smile imbedding in my head. After that we head to the shower together and once again we made love. 

-1 month later-

"Congratulations Mrs. Yeager, you're pregnant!" Hearing those words were everything I wanted, so I cry in tears. "Thank you, thank you so much doctor." "It's all your hard work Mrs. Yeager! I know how hard it must've been." I rush out of the hospital and drive back into our place. I waited for Eren to come back home. 

-Hours later-

"Baby I'm home!" "Baby?" I heard Eren's voice and woke up from my nap. "HONEYYYY!", I yell out. He runs to where I was and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm pregnant!" It took him a second to comprehend what was happening and when he understood he cried in happiness. "R-really! Finally!" He hugs me and places multiple kisses onto my cheeks. Then, he touches my stomach kissing it. After a few days, I called Mikasa and Armin about it. They decided to visit and brought many gifts with them. "Lemme introduce you to my boyfriend Jean.", said Mikasa. "Hello nice to meet you Jean, I'm Y/N. This is my husband Eren." So, Mikasa found her self a boyfriend and Armin is still single. 

3 hours later they left and it was just Eren and I. He carries me to the kitchen and said, "I want to try this out.", smiling at me trying to convince me. Of course I gave in and he ate me out then thrust his cock inside me. 

-6 months later-

"H-HELPPPPPP THERE'S BLOOD LEEKING OUT OF THIS WOMEN HELPPP!!" "My child, please help me..." 

-AMBULANCE NOISES-

"M-MY CHILD SAVE IT PLEASE!", I said in pain and shock. The doctors doing their best to save us both. I fell asleep due to the stress on my body. 

-Hours later-

I can hear crying. Who is it? My eyes slowly opens. "Mi-Mikasa?" She holds onto my hands crying. "Er-Eren is..." "What's wrong? Did something happen?" "Eren is dead Y/N!", Mikasa sobs out. Because of the shock I passed out. I woke up and Mikasa was still holding my hand. I let go of her hand and tried to walk out, but the bottom area hurts so badly. I held onto the rails and but fell in the middle of the hallways. I cried out. I lost my child and Eren. How am I supposed to keep going on?!! Howw?! Mikasa rushed towards me and hugs me. "Tell me it's not true, pleasee." I yelled out. My tears covering my face and snot unraveling. Mikasa hugs me tight and helps me to the room. The doctor comes in moments later and gave me my condolences.

-10 years later-

Once again I walk under these cherry blossoms, but without you for the 10th year. I could hear "Exist For Love" playing in the background.. The song I listened to when I first met you. It's already been 10 years, but he's all I can remember. The taste of him on my body. The sweet words he would whisper in my ears. His cuddles. His presence. I miss him. My best friend. My lover. My Eren. The one who I wished sincerely to spend my life with. I miss you Eren! 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's the end of this one shot. If anyone wants I will love to do Eren's pov, but only if it's wanted because I don't want to waste time. I hope you enjoy this! There may be grammar mistakes and I'm so sorry for that my grammar isn't the best. 


End file.
